7 einmalige Methoden, Selbstmord zu begehen
by JAlanaE
Summary: Deutsche Version von "7 Unique Ways to Commit Suicide"  - Haben Sie letztens den Wunsch verspürt, Ihr Leben zu beenden? Aber sind gebräuchliche Methoden wie der Todesfluch weit unter Ihrem Niveau?


**Sieben einmalige Methoden, Selbstmord zu begehen**

**Möglichkeit 1: **Bewerben Sie sich als Babysitter für Hagrids Haustiere.

Besondere Empfehlung an: Leute, die keinen schmerzhaften Tod fürchten

Geschätzte Erfolgswahrscheinlichkeit: Von Ihren Fähigkeiten abhängig

Mögliche Gründe für Misserfolg: Hagrid hat sich gerade wegen dem letzten Angriff auf sein Selbstbewusstsein in seiner Hütte verbarrikadiert und weigert sich, Ihr Angebot anzuhören.

Risiken und Nebenwirkungen: Könnte Hagrids Herz brechen, falls Sie sich davor mit ihm anfreunden.

**Möglichkeit 2: **Graben Sie Voldemorts Leiche aus, nehmen Sie Vielsafttrank mit einem Teil von ihm und zeigen Sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit.

Besondere Empfehlung an: Gute Schauspielerinnen und Schauspieler oder Leute, die an mangelnder Aufmerksamkeit leiden

Geschätzte Erfolgswahrscheinlichkeit: ~80% (unter der Vorraussetzung, dass Sie in der Lage sind, einen wirksamen Vielsafttrank zu brauen, oder wirksamen Trank von jemand anderem bekommen)

Mögliche Gründe für Misserfolg: Die Leute, denen Sie sich zeigen, sind Todesser, Muggel, Feiglinge oder schaffen es Sie lebendig zu fassen.

Risiken und Nebenwirkungen: Könnte eine Massenpanik hervorrufen, eine zufällige Person zu einem Helden machen und den zukünftigen Geschichte der Zauberei Schülern mehr Lernstoff geben.

**Möglichkeit 3: **Leisten Sie den Unbrechbaren Schwur, dass Sie innerhalb einer bestimmten Zeit sterben werden – Sie werden entweder sterben oder sterben.

Besondere Empfehlung an: Leute, die gerne während einer bestimmten Tätigkeit (z.B. beim Schlafen) sterben möchten.

Geschätzte Erfolgswahrscheinlichkeit: 100% (unter der Vorraussetzung, dass Sie es schaffen, zwei Personen zu finden, die willig sind, den Schwur mit ihnen auszuführen)

Mögliche Gründe für Misserfolg: Keine

Risiken und Nebenwirkungen: Keine

**Möglichkeit 4: **Benutzen Sie einen Zeitumkehrer und duellieren Sie sich selbst.

Besondere Empfehlung an: Leute, die gerne im Kampf sterben würden, aber die keinen Feind haben, der eine Chance gegen sie hätte

Geschätzte Erfolgswahrscheinlichkeit: 100% (unter der Vorraussetzung, dass Sie so lange kämpfen, bis entweder Sie oder Sie tot sind)

Mögliche Gründe für Misserfolg: Keine

Risiken und Nebenwirkungen: Sie werden Ihren eigenen Tod zweimal erleben (einmal als Mörder und einmal als Ermordeter)

**Möglichkeit 5:** Überreden Sie Snape, ein Doppelagent zu werden, und überzeugen Sie ihn, dass es für seine Glaubwürdigkeit nötig ist, Sie zu töten, während Mitglieder der feindlichen Gruppe zusehen.

Besondere Empfehlung an: Leute, die ihrem Tod eine höhere Bestimmung geben wollen

Geschätzte Erfolgswahrscheinlichkeit: ~5%

Mögliche Gründe für Misserfolg: Mangel an feindlichen Gruppen oder Mangel an Einfluss auf Snape

Risiken und Nebenwirkungen: Könnte eine psychologische Belastung für Snape darstellen, aber dabei helfen, die feindliche Gruppe zu bekämpfen

**Möglichkeit 6: **Nehmen Sie eine Malzeit mit zwölf Gästen ein und stehen Sie als erstes vom Tisch auf.

Besondere Empfehlung an: Leute, die Professor Trelawneys Worten Glauben schenken

Geschätzte Erfolgswahrscheinlichkeit: ~0.0000000001%

Mögliche Gründe für Misserfolg: Mangel an Zufall

Risiken und Nebenwirkungen: Sie könnten einen schönen Abend haben.

**Möglichkeit 7: **Trinken Sie so lange Älterungstrank, bis Sie an Altersschwäche sterben

Besondere Empfehlung an: Leute, die den mittelalterlichen Glauben teilen, dass Selbstmörder in der Hölle schmoren werden, und deshalb eines natürlichen Todes sterben wollen

Geschätzte Erfolgswahrscheinlichkeit: ~85% (unter der Vorraussetzung, dass Sie in der Lage sind, einen wirksamen Älterungstrank zu brauen, oder wirksamen Trank von jemand anderem bekommen)

Mögliche Gründe für Misserfolg: Das zunehmende Alter lässt Sie so verwirrt werden, dass Sie Ihren Plan vergessen (und deshalb mit dem Trinken aufhören), bevor es Sie sterben lässt.

Risiken und Nebenwirkungen: Sie erfahren, wie Sie als sehr alte Person aussehen.

* * *

><p><em>Also, welche Möglichkeit findet ihr am interessantesten? Welche würdet ihr am ehesten ausführen, wenn ihr tatsächlich wählen müsstet?<em>


End file.
